The Princes and the Peasants
by elepine4
Summary: Years after graduation Craig and Kenny have become successful business partners in the drug business. They have everything they could ever want. Money, sex, cars, everything! Well, everything except love, but who can you trust when everyone's a gold digger? But what happens when these Casanovas encounter two old friends who couldn't care less about their success and money?


Kenny groaned as sun poured through the satin curtains, a line of light portrayed perfectly across his closed eyes. He rolled away from the light, his back now facing the light and the body of the woman of which his previous night had been occupied with. Although, it was useless fore the light had woken him up and he was finding it difficult to drift back to sleep. Defeated, he sat up in the bed and the blankets slipped off his bare chest to his also naked lap. Kenny stood up and made his way across the room to grab a robe off of the door handle of his closet and slipped it on, looking over at the woman in his bed as he tied it.

Truth be told, he had no idea what her name was or even if she had been in this bed before. Many people made their cycles through his bedroom, so many so that he couldn't even recall faces anymore. It's not like he had to though, all they really wanted was the chance to hopefully woo him and then be bathed in the luxury of his riches. "Gold diggers..." He mumbles lightly under his breath and ran a hand through his blond locks as he walked into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He did his basic morning routine of combing his hair, brushing his teeth, shaving, and then finally spraying on some cologne. Today was going to be like any other. Work and then later play. Although, could you even really call it play anymore when it's gotten so bland and boring? He exited the bathroom and crossed the room back over to his closet to pull out a freshly ironed, crisped black suit; which he matched it with an orange dress shirt and tie of course. He stole one more glance at the woman in his bed as he tightened his tie, hoping she'd wake up and leave before the maid would come in and kick her out. He shook his head and finally left the room.

"Good morning, you sex demon." Kenny smirked at the nasally voice if his partner Craig Tucker as the raven haired man stepped out of his own room down the long hall. "I could hear her moaning all the way in my own room."

"What can I say? I've become somewhat of a master. How about you Craigy ole boy. You score last night?" Kenny chuckled and slipped his hands into his pockets, his thumbs hanging outside. "Coulda sworn I saw you take a nice red headed honey to your room last night. Was it so good that she passed out and couldn't make a sound?"

Craig rolled his eyes, walking down the wide staircase, having Kenny join him by his side. "Unlike you I don't turn into a wild animal with such easy catches."

"Ahh, it's so mean to call them easy. I prefer to just think that we're _**that**_ good." Kenny lead the way towards the office; he pulled his hands from his pockets and pressed his palms against the large doors, pushing them open.

"It's not us they're interested in, it's the money and you know it. Even if I am as handsome as the come." Craig let a small smirk find it's way to his lips as he walked past Kenny and sat down at his desk. His smirk then faded and Craig let out a sigh, leaning back into the black satin chair at his desk. "Speaking of money, the Moretti family are having some problems with that last shipment so they can't pay the full price."

Kenny's joy changed into mild annoyance and his smile dropped instantly. He plopped down at his own desk and slammed his hands onto it. "Of course they are!" He rolled his eyes. "Those fuckers always try to find a way to jip me out of a full price for a shipment of cocaine. They think that shit is so cheap." Kenny huffed and threw himself back against the chair, having it spin slightly away from the desk. " We should cut all business with them."

"If we did it'd start some sort of drug war, not to mention we'd lose a high amount of customers. It's not worth it, just deal with those asshats cutting off $50,000. It's nothing but pocket money anyways." Craig pulled open the drawer on his desk, pulling a pack of cigarettes from it. He slipped one out of the carton and hung it loosely between his lips. He dropped the carton back into the drawer before fishing out a lighter to light the cancer stick. He set the lighter down, bringing his fingers up to cradle the cigarette between them as he took a long drag; he blew the smoke out of his nose and closed his eyes. "It's not like we don't have the money to spare."

Kenny crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his business partner. "I suppose you're right. It just pisses me off that they think they can so easily get away with something like that." Kenny chewed his inner cheek on annoyance for a few minutes before finally speaking up again. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Craig tapped the ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray on his desk before bringing it back up to his lips. "We just need to take care of a few stocks and manage the imports and outports for today then we'll be done."

Kenny nodded, twisting his chair back to face his desk. He scooted in slightly and settled himself at the computer in front of him. "Easy enough, should have it done with plenty of time to head out to the local club." Kenny snickered to himself and began his work.

**oOo**

Kenny glanced up at the clock, just finishing his work. "Hey Craigy, it's six pm. How about we go out and get a bite to eat somewhere before we hit the real fun."

Craig , who finished his work 30 minutes earlier, groaned. "There's only like five really nice restaurants around here and we've been to them so many times. I'm sick of them."

Kenny stood up from his chair, twisting a bit to crack his back and then set his hands on his hips. "Then let's go somewhere else for once. Just because we're rich doesn't mean we have to eat at five star restaurants every single night you know. I'm kinda in the mood for some cheap steak anyways."

Craig stayed quiet for moment before nodding and standing up. "Should we change into casual clothes then?"

Kenny shook his head. "Nah, then we'd look like one of those poor rednecks, we might even turn into one of them if we dress like them." Kenny smirked. "With all seriousness though, I heard a new restaurant opened up in town, we should go check it out."

Over the years South Park had grown bigger, mostly from the wealth brought in from Kenny and Craigs' business, but also people wanting to 'get a taste of the country'. It had grown from a small mountain town to a decently sized suburb of sorts.

Craig nodded. "Sounds like a plan dude, let's hurry up and get there though. I'm starving."

**oOo**

Kenny pulled the gold encrusted Lamborghini into the parking lot of the restaurant before tucking it into a parking spot between an old rusted truck and some stupid little smart car. The pair undid their seat belts and stepped out of the vehicle. Kenny petted the hood and pressed the button on his keys to lock the doors. "It's okay baby, we won't be long. Don't talk to the filthy peasant cars while I'm gone."

"You've already gone crazy, Kenny." Craig rolled his eyes and crossed the parking lot to the building, trailed behind by Kenny who was currently sending kisses towards his beloved car.

Craig walked up to the greeter at the podium. "Yes, table for two please." The girl's eyes widened, taking a moment to snap out of it and nervously handing Craig a buzzer.

"It's a-a ten m-minute wait, sir." Her smile was a bit shaky and nervous. It wasn't really a surprise to Craig, they had become somewhat famous in the town as their success grew. They also weren't known to eat at places like this very often. He thanked the young girl and walked over to one of the benches along the walls, taking a seat. He was joined by Kenny who sat at his side. The two had some stupid conversation about the car and how unhealthy Kenny's obsession with it was for the next ten minutes as they waited. They were interrupted by the buzzer alerting them that their table was ready for them.

The two walked back over to the greeter and handed her the buzzer. She gave them yet another nervous smile as she lead them to their both, sitting them down with their menus. "Your waiter will be here in a moment. Thank you for choosing us for dinner tonight!" Her last word came out as a small squeak, a blush coming to tint her face a light pink. She tried to laugh it off as she walked away from them.

"I don't know why she had to be so nervous around us." Craig opened up his menu and gazed down at it, looking over the dishes. It wasn't anything near as nice as he was used to.

"It's not often they get to see celebrities." Kenny chucked, looking at his own menu.

"Welcome! My name is Butters and I'll be your waiter tonight." Butters smiled at them, his head tilted slightly. "Can I get you a drink to start off with?"

Kenny and Craig both snapped their eyes away from the menu to look at their old high school friend. "Butters?!"

Butters blinked at them curiously before finally coming to a realization that it was them. "Well gee! Hey guys! I haven't seen you guys since we graduated. I heard you fellas have done really well for yourselves." Butters giggled lightly. "Must be nice to not have to be a waiter."

Kenny grinned happily. Truth be told he'd always admired Butters' cheerfulness. His genuine kindness had gotten Kenny through a lot when he was a kid. Butters was the only one who actually cared to listen to Ken's family issues without ridiculing him for his poorness. "Yeah, you could say we've done pretty well. What about you though? Why are you waiter?"

Butters offered Kenny an apologetic smile. "Gee fellas, I'd love to chat and all, but I need to get to work. Let me get those drinks for you guys."

Kenny was dumbfounded. Usually people would ignore everything else around them to answer his musings. Never before had someone actually thrown his question aside to 'get back to work' or something else equally as unimportant.

Craig, noticing Kenny's silence, was the first to speak up. "I'll have a water with lime and a glass of the fanciest wine this place offers."

Butters scribbled the order down on his little notepad before switching his gaze back to Kenny. "If I know Kenny, he'd want a raspberry lemonade, but I'm sure his tastes have changed since when we were kids." Butters laughed softly, waiting for Kenny to respond.

Kenny thought it was sweet that the cuttle little blonde actually remembered his favorite drink after all these years, a smile finding it's way onto his lips. "You're actually right though Buttercup, get me a raspberry lemonade."

Butters scribbled it down and nodded curtly. "Got it, fellas! I'll be right back with those drinks and to take your order!" Butters walked away from them, taking their order back to the kitchen.

Craig looked at Kenny, who was dreamily gazing towards the direction Butters had just walked away. "Dude, you okay?"

"He's still so adorable after all these years. It's like he doesn't even care that we've become so successful." Kenny sighed happily, supporting his elbow onto the table and settling his chin inside of his palm.

"Honestly, he probably doesn't care. It's Butters." Craig gave up on the conversation and looked back down towards the menu.

Throughout the night Kenny tried to catch Butters in some sort of conversation, only having Butters tell him over and over again that he can't possibly stay and chat while he was on shift. Nearing the ending of the night Kenny, to say the least, was not amused.

"I just want to talk to him a bit you know!" Kenny pushed his empty plate away from him towards the middle of the table and grabbed his lemonade, taking a healthy gulp from it.

Craig, who was still picking at his food, rolled his eyes at his overdramatic friend. "Well, Kenny, he probably cares about this job. Unlike you and me I'm sure he doesn't have a lot of money to blow and probably needs everything he can possibly earn. Stop taking it so personally."

Kenny whined, setting the cup back down. "I just wanna talk to him."

Craig rolled his eyes. "When he comes to give us the check ask what time he gets off and we won't leave until then. Hell, ask if we can all fucking hold hands and skip to his house."

Kenny lit up, grin plastered across his face. "That's a great idea!"

"I'm not fucking holding hands and skipping to his fucking house."

"Not that! But we are going to his house with him after he gets off. We go clubbing every night anyways, it'd be nice to do something new for a change."

Kenny barely noticed as Butters walked back over them with his signature bright smile. "Do you guys want the check now? Maybe a container, Craig?"

"Yeah, that would be great Butters. Listen though," Kenny leaned slightly towards him. "I was wondering what time you get off? You think we could all head back to your place? Maybe catch up?"

"Well, I get off at eight. As for heading to my apartment, I'd have to call Tweek and get his permission. We're rooming together now."

Craig nearly choked on his food, but quickly recovered. "Tweak as in-"

Butters giggled and nodded. "Yes Craig, Tweek Tweak. We moved in together a couple years ago."

Craig looked a bit uneasy, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin. "Are you two just room mates or like...y'know?"

Butters was a taken aback by the question, a blush settling itself on his cheeks. "We're not a couple of anything! Gee, Craig." Butters offered him an awkard smile. "Tweek and I just didn't have enough money to get places on our own so we joined our finances and got the apartment. I'll call him after my shift ends and ask if you guys can come over. I'll go get your check and container." Butters, obviously a bit awkward now, walked away from them.

Kenny leaned his head back and let out loud laughter. "Way to keep cool Craig!" Kenny's laughs mixed with a bit of snorting, his voice mocking that of Craig's as he talked. "Are you guys like y'know?" Kenny continued to howl in laughter, earning a sneer from Craig across the table.

Craig wouldn't admit it out loud, but he used to really admire the spaz. They had become close friends, but nothing more. Craig always felt that Tweek wouldn't be able to take something like a love confession and would probably reject Craig and never speak to him. Probably would think we was an evil robot built by the government to destroy him or something. So, in order to avoid the conflict, Craig kept his feelings one sided until the day they graduated. After that, the two drifted too far apart for Craig to ever get the chance to tell him. Not by Craig's choice really, he just got busy.

"Well, maybe you can use the opprotunity to finally tell him." Kenny, who had finally calmed down, wiped a fake tear from the side of his eye.

"Maybe. Maybe not."


End file.
